powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers SpyForce
Power Rangers SpyForce is a series based on the adaptation of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters '''the 36th entry in the Super Sentai series. It contains elements of '''Power Rangers Time Force and Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. As well the first installment of the [[Power Rangers - The Next Generation|''Power Rangers - The Next Generation]] saga. Synopsis "''In Neo-Tech City technology is improving the daily lives of civilians but an evil masterminded computer hacking criminal named Lazarus along with assistant and devoted girlfriend Keres and his foot Soldiers Silver Hats plots to corrupt technology for their association the Technos and to hack into the personal lives of people including Social Media. Downtown in Neo-Tech City a Special Officer Public Service called The SpyForce Agency is committed to bringing down Lazarus to prevent him and his gang from causing anymore damage being done in the city and the World. Captain Louise Jensen and her husband Dr. Brendan Jensen of SpyForce Ops in the agency chose 3 out of 30 agents along with two brothers in addition 5 new Agents are are also chosen as the new secondary defense put together to take down Lazarus and his goons better known as the "Power Rangers SpyForce!" Main article: '' SpyForce Rangers Characters SpyForce Rangers Class A SpyForce Rangers Class B Extra Ranger Allies * Captain Louise Jensen * SpyForce Elite Agents * Mega Rangers * Admiral Blanche Lexington * Dino Charge Rangers * Space Voyager Rangers * Princess Bria/Bria Simpson/Masked Rider Mystic * Previous Yellow Rangers Villains * '''The Techno's' * Lazarus * Keres * Silver Hats * Neo Psycho Rangers * Techno-Virus Ranger The Episode List 1-30 #The Rise Of the Technos #The Last Resort #Runaway Wheel #Won’t Back Down #Pack a Punch #Betrayal #Computerize Chaos #The Legend of the Techno’s #The Brotherly Arrival #Stealth Part 1 #Stealth Part 2 #Betrayal #The Neo-Psycho Rangers #Computerize Chaos #Allies of the New World Pt. 1 #Allies of the New World Pt. 2 #The Rise of Class B #In the Eye of a Puma #The Mega Return #Neo Psycho Madness #Confrontation Part 1 #Confrontation Part 2 #Head of the New Class Part 1 #Head of the New Class Part 2 #The Yonder of Yellow #The Final Countdown Part 1 #The Final Countdown Part 2 #The Final Countdown Part 3 #The Final Countdown Part 4 #The Dino Spies Collision Course (Special Edition) Arsenal and Gear Arsenal (SpyForce Rangers) * SpyForce Morpher * SpyForce Blaster Morpher * SpyForce Binocul Saber * SpyForce Stealth Blaster * SpyForce Stealth Mode Visors * SpyForce Dri-Sword * SpyForce Cam Blaster * SpyForce Binocul-Cam Blaster Zords (SpyForce) SpyForce Ultrazord SpyForce Ace Megazord * SpyForce Cruiser Zord * SpyForce Tank Truck Zord * SpyForce Copter Zord * SpyForce Flyer Zord Notes From The Author Greetings I'm Starlina, To those of you who may not know that Power Rangers SpyForce is my 1st ever Fan Adaptation on '''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. '''My goal is to do away with the Buddy Roids and just put a focus on the Rangers with a dark turn of events that takes place in the futuristic city where the SpyForce Rangers are based in. I have more to do to get everything set but I thank you for your kindness. See Also Category:Power Rangers: Spyforce Category:SpyForce Arsenal Category:SpyForce Rangers Category:Series Category:Episode Lists Category:Starlina Category:Power Rangers - The Next Generation Category:Series set in the Future